headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Deborah Myers
| franchise = Halloween remake series | image = | notability = | type = Stripper | race = | gender = | base of operations = Myers residence, Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = Judith Myers (daughter) Michael Myers (son) Angel Myers (daughter) Ronnie White (boyfriend?) It is unclear what Deborah Myers' relationship to Ronnie White exactly was. It is possible that he may have been her husband, but it is just as likely that he was just a boyfriend. In either case, it is heavily implied that he is not the father of any of Deborah's children. | status = Dead | born = 1942 (approx) Speculative; Date approximated based upon the relative age of actress Sheri Moon Zombie at the time that the film presumably takes place. | died = 1979 The timeline for the revival series is ambiguous, but the original shooting script suggests that the early half of the film takes place in the year 1978, the same year that the original Halloween was released. Deborah committed suicide approximately a year later. | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | final appearance = Halloween II (2009) | actor = Sheri Moon Zombie }} Deborah Myers is a supporting character featured in the 2007 remake of Halloween directed by Rob Zombie. She was played by actress Sheri Moon Zombie and also appeared as an hallucination and/or dream in the 2009 sequel film, Halloween II. Biography Deborah Myers was the mother of Judith, Michael Myers and Laurie Strode. She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend Ronnie White. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer working at the Rabbit in Red Lounge. Deborah had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie, who constantly yelled at her and threatened to beat her up. On the morning of October 31st, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith didn't wish to stay for breakfast, Michael wouldn't remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and baby "Boo" kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor. Later that day, Deborah received a telephone call at work from Principal Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers indicated that Michael had been involved in a fight. Further, he showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag as well as a stack of photographs of dead animals in various states of mutilation. Chambers called in child psychologist Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused to entertain the notion that anything was wrong with her son. Later that evening, Deborah found out just how correct Loomis actually was. Returning from work, she found Michael sitting on the sidewalk outside their home holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had slaughtered Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley. The child was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Deborah visited Michael once a week. Michael became more and more withdrawn and retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, even she began to feel that there was no hope for Michael. On one visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and "Boo", suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael in the care of a woman named Nurse Wynn. Something inside Michael snapped and he picked up a fork and stabbed Nurse Wynn to death. Loomis and Deborah ran back into the room and Deborah finally saw Michael for what he truly was -- a psychopath. Deborah was devastated. Everything that she had ever cared for was either gone or irrevocably destroyed. Unable to deal with the depression any longer, Deborah Myers took her own life with a handgun. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Sheri Moon Zombie is the wife of writer/director Rob Zombie. * The role of Deborah Myers is the only real representation that has ever been made of Michael Myers' mother. In the original mythos, Michael's mother was named Edith. * It is unclear whether Deborah Myers and Ronnie White were married or not. They had different last names, but Ronnie was at the very least a live-in boyfriend. Halloween (2007) See also External Links * * * Halloween at Wikipedia * * * * Halloween at the Halloween Wiki * Halloween at the Horror Film Wiki References